


Two idiots get interviewed by tintin

by HIPPIN_DIPPIN



Category: Spirou et Fantasio, Tintin (Comics)
Genre: Comic, M/M, Spirou - Freeform, Tintin - Freeform, fantasio - Freeform, spirou et fantasio - Freeform, spirou has a lil crush on tintin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:15:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24249385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HIPPIN_DIPPIN/pseuds/HIPPIN_DIPPIN
Summary: Basically what the titles say, just a lil fanfic on the two idiots who are unknowingly in love.
Relationships: Fantasio/Spirou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Two idiots get interviewed by tintin

**Author's Note:**

> Thought of this one day and got inspired to write it.

Spirou walked into their shared bedroom, he was a bit nervous for their interview tomorrow. He plopped onto his bed and rubbed is head, he’s been wondering all day if the interview will go well. They wrote tintin that they’d both be able to meet tomorrow on the 16th. 

Spirou inwardly sighs and plops backward onto his bed. He decide to be casual and not change into anything fancy today, just a white t-shirt and some red pants. 

Fantasio walked past their room door but stopped seeing spirous face. He looked troubled with something. Fantasio walked into the room and leaned against spirous footboard. 

“You okay, spirou?” Fantasio pats the wood to get spirou attention.

Spirou looks up at fantasio to his right   
“Just worried about tomorrow..” he sighs

“What’s there to worry about? tintins a good person” 

“That’s the problem I’m afraid I’ll mess up and he won’t respect me anymore..”

“You’ll be fine. I promise.”

Fantasio adds on “besides why do you want his respect so much?” 

Spirou averts his eyes from fantasios, he doesn’t exactly want to talk about it. 

“Well..I kinda have a crush on him..” spirous whole face goes red.

“You have a crush on...him?“ fantasio says the last part a bit slower. He’s not disgusted if anything suprised and kinda jealous.

“I know what your thinking and it’s not a big crush I just-“ 

Fantasio cuts him off “why do you like..him? What’s so great about him he looks like baby with a orange wig.” 

Spirou sits up quickly his eyebrows scrunched up.  
“Hey, dont get so riled up. I don’t like him that much and it’s more of a ‘I look up too him’, ‘respect him in a way’. And! He’s does not look like a baby with a wig! Don’t be so rude fanty..” 

Spirou gets up and quickly moves to the living room.

Fantasio just watches him leave, jealousy building up in his chest. He try’s not to think on the feeling, he wants spirou to be happy and to be with him all the time...but he knows that’s selfish.. he sits on his own bed. This time his hands are on his head he and spirou rarely have fights and not ones that cause spirou to rush out the room like that.

____________________

It’s the next day and both are getting ready for the interview. Spirou puts on his red biker jacket that has a black streak down it and a red pair of jeans no wrinkles in sight. Fantasio though put on a nice baby blue suit, a yellow tie. 

“Look I’m sorry that I called your “sweet tintin” those things” fantasio isn’t facing spirou, both in the kitchen making food for themselves. Fantasio rolls his eyes and his tone spiteful.

“Fantasio.” Spirou just gives him a look, his right eyebrow raised. He isn’t pleased at fantasio teasing him.

“Okay-okay I’m sorry..for real. He’s a good reporter, but! I’m better.” He winks at spirou and chuckles.

“Your something! old boy..” spirou chuckles along with him.

____________________

Fantasios driving their car to the cafe tintin told them to meet at. Spip is laying on spirous lap, his tail swinging back and forth. 

Spirous still a bit nervous and fantasios outburst yesterday got him thinking...is fantasio jealous? Likely not..they aren’t dating. Spirou feels his face warm up a bit, the thought of fantasio being protective of him felt kinda nice. To be cared for.

They arrive at the cafe and spirou opens his door and steps out and so does fantasio. Fantasio clicks on the keys and the car makes a noise to affirm its locked. Both of them walk side by side, nervousness coursing through both of theirs but for different reasons. 

Spirou opens the doors too the cafe, he’s sporting his white gloves. They both walk through the doors and see the back of tintins head, and his lil dog milou by his legs. 

Walking toward the table where he’s sitting felt like moving though water, his movements weighed and his heart rate going up.

“We got this” fantasio presses his hand on spirous shoulder and squeezes it. He knows that look on spirou, one of anxiousness.

They finally reach tintins table, Fantasio says   
“Nice to meet you finally” his smile crooked a bit. 

“Nice to meet you too!” Tintin smiles back his face radiating this light.

Fantasio feels his heart drop, he thinks he gets where spirous coming from. His face slowly flushing a bit. 

Tintin lets go of fantasios hand and reaches for spirous and shakes it. 

“h-Hi!” He clears his throat “Nice to meet you.” Spirou shakes his hand a bit to quick.

“ Same here! I’ve been wanting to interview you both for a while now.” Tintin let’s go of spirous hand and sits back in his chair. He has a device that records voices on the table and a cup of coffee. 

Both spirou and fantasio take their seats in front of tintin and spip looks down from spirous shoulder. His eyes on the little white dog laying on the floor, spip jumps down and decides to take a better look. 

Tintin picks up the device and turns it on, it’s little light blinking to show it’s recording. 

“So what is it like in the life’s of spirou and fantasio?” 

Fantasio responds first “a lot of trouble, most people we dealt with were corrupt in their own way.”

Tintin nods and looks over to spirou.

Spirou responds this time “well.. it’s all fine, as Fantasio said trouble and interesting people.” 

“How do you both survive these crazy adventures of yours?”

Fantasio of course responds first “spirou dragging me along and keeping us both persevere.” He chuckles and tintin smiles at this response.

Spirou looks at tintins face, he doesn’t know if he’s seeing things or if tintin has a look of fondness for his fanty. 

Spirous caught from his thoughts as tintin says “and you?” 

“Uhh..oh right! Just going forward and doing what’s right and taking care of fantasio a bit. But he saves me sometimes too, I’m not always his knight in shining armor!” Spirou let’s out a laugh. 

Fantasio rolls his eyes in amusement and just chuckles. 

Tintin goes on too ask more questions and getting responses from the both of them. The three of them get along well. An hour passes and tintin gets to the question many people been wondering about these two.

“So and I hope it’s okay for me to ask but..are you two in a relationship?”

“I’m not dating anyone currently-“ tintin interupts him politely.

“Oh! I mean are you both dating? Should have said it better.” He chuckles nervously.

Fantasio eyebrows scrunch up a bit and he looks appalled, his face a dark red. 

Spirou looks at tintin and feels his face burn up. 

“Why do you wanna know that huh? You wanna date spirou?” Fantasio huffs out.

Spirou looks to his right, his eyes widening at fantasio. He looks back and forth between the two blonds. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it like that and I’m already with someone.” Tintin chuckles.

Fantasio just feels his confidence go up a bit, he has spirou all to himself. But on the outside fantasio just was sweating heavily and clearly embarrassed also.

Tintin looks between the two and sense they both got feelings for one another but are don’t wanna ruin the freindship they’ve built. 

“I think that’s all the time I got and you both have a lot too talk about. It was nice to see you both and hopefully we can hang out or have a double date with are partners or rather you both. If! you finally have the courage to admit you both have feelings for one another. Well good day gentlemen I must be going.” Tintin stands up and calls milou to come along with him, they leave the cafe.

Spirou and Fantasio both in shock at what just happened. Spirou looks back at fantasio and Fantasio is looking down at his hands, he’s nervous.

Spirou sighs “I think tintins right, ive been holding it in for too long.. I love you fantasio and I hope you and me can accept that.”

Fantasio looks from his hands to spirous eyes, he’s staring intently at him and sits straight and sighs inwardly.   
“Your right, I’m done with this nonsense of us not being true to one another. I love you too spirou.” 

They both smile a bit after years of being silent about each other’s feelings the man that was able to push them forward was of course the great tintin.

They just relax in their chairs, relishing in the moment. Finally they can love one another, spirou takes ahold of fantasios hand. Fantasio grips his hand hard, they both don’t wanna let go.


End file.
